


grande latte, two decaf shots of espresso and no foam

by amxrillys



Series: kuroshou week sigh [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Kuroo is also a little shit, M/M, bad BAD humor, daishou is such an asshole for like the first half of the fic??? sorry daishou, gawd my tagging is awful, i guess??? i mean they aren't doing anything angsty so, it's just two idiots falling in love in a coffee shop ok dont expect anything else, little shit to lovers ig, theres also kugushiba and futahiroo bc im a weak mf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amxrillys/pseuds/amxrillys
Summary: Kuroshou Week; Day 1: Any Au - Coffee Shop----------------------------------------------------------------------"So, what you're gonna order?" Kuroo asked, still smiling and looking at Daishou like he was the only one in the shop."a grande latte, two decaf shots of espresso and no foam" they said in the same moment, almost as if they were singing a nursery song.Daishou smiled. Sometimes losing felt nice.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: kuroshou week sigh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	grande latte, two decaf shots of espresso and no foam

**Author's Note:**

> yuh this bitch is back !! with another haikyuu ship week!! hopefully this doesnt end up like the osasuna one but anyway sjfnsfnf 
> 
> thanks tily for all the futahiroo talk !! now they're in this fic too lmao
> 
> just a reminder that english isn't my first language, so if you see any mistakes please tell me!

"And for me, a grande latte, two decaf shots of espresso on the bottom, two regular on the top and no foam" Daishou said, smirking at the black haired barista, who was writing the order down with a deadpan expression. Something in his eyes told Daishou that, if he could, he would have punched him. The green haired boy didn't particulary cared, since he always found it amusing, to annoy people. 

"What name do you want on the cup?" the barista asked, with such a monotone voice that Daishou felt the urge to yawn in his face. And he did.

"Daishou Suguru" he replied afterwards, smiling. The black haired boy nodded, turning his back to Daishou to talk to a shorter boy behind him, probably telling him Daishou's order.

"You know, you don't have to be a such a bitch all the time" Hiroo, one of Daishou's friends, said, sliding over a bit, leaving a spot for Kuguri, their other friend, and also the only reason they were there in the first place.

"Yeah, and you don't have to attend every lesson while stoned out of your mind, but you don't see me complaining" Daishou snapped back, rolling his eyes. Hiroo decided to bite his tongue, mostly because he didn't care enough to make a big scene in the quiet coffee shop, embarassing Kuguri in the process.

"Oi, Kuguri, since we're here... Who's the boyfriend?" Daishou asked, turning his phone off after checking Sakishima's text. He was screaming about something Daishou did, like leaving his dirty underwear on the dorm's floor or something, Daishou didn't read them with enough attention for it to linger in his mind for more than three seconds.

Kuguri pointed at the short boy, the one who was behind the cashier while Daishou ordered.

"Who is he? A middle schooler? Kuguri, my man, do I have to call the police on your ass?" the green haired boy asked, faking concern. Kuguri grimaced, before meeting the gaze of his boyfriend, who smiled at him. Hiroo and Daishou sighed at the same time, making Kuguri smirk.

"What, can't I say hi to my boyfriend? That's the reason we came here"

Hiroo raised a finger, closing his eyes and clicking his tongue.

"First off, fuck you Naoyasu, _you_ came here to see you boyfriend, _we_ came here to drink free coffee, since you were so kind and offered to pay for it" Daishou nodded, agreeing with his friend. Kuguri groaned, but he didn't complain, so Daishou imagined it meant they were getting free coffee, after all.

"Shibayama's boyfriend's table, your order!" the black haired barista shouted, grinning at the sight of a blushing Kuguri.

Hiroo stood up, walking towards the counter, to take their cups. Daishou saw him snort when he grabbed one of their cups the barista was handing him. Maybe they mispelled Kuguri's name or something, maybe Hiroo asked for a funny name to put on his cup.

Nothing of the sort. When Hiroo came back to the table, he purposely placed the cup in front of Daishou, so that he could see his name written on it. Except it wasn't _his_ name.

 _Daishit Sugubitch_. That was the name written in a messy calligraphy on the paper cup.

Daishou blinked a couple of times. It was such a _petty_ thing to do, mispelling his name like that just because he placed a _petty_ order. Well, two could play that game, he thought.

"Hey Hiroo, what if we made this our study spot? We can come here every friday, instead of going to your dirty ass appartment" he suggested, sipping from his drink after turning the cup around, so that he didn't have to look at his name.

Hiroo shrugged, sipping his coffee. 

"If you want. I mean, it's nice and quiet anyway. Just don't start any beef with the barista or _I swear to God_ , I'm looking for new friends on Ebay" the black haired boy said, narrowing his eyes as a warning. Daishou chuckled, shaking his head.

"As if someone would ever want a stoner like you as a friend" he joked, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Apparently you do" Hiroo simply replied, glancing at Kuguri, who was looking at Shibayama, who was now saying goodbye to his coworkers. His shift must have ended, and that was good, because it meant he would go out with Kuguri and the two older boys could go back home.

"I've known you since we were eight, I'm _used_ to it" Daishou kept talking and Hiroo sighed, tired of that conversation already.

"I didn't smoke when I was eight, I barely even smoke now. When I do you do it as well, so shut the fuck up and go pay for this coffee, I don't want to miss the bus"

Daishou mocked him, but he stood up anyway, showing his hand to Kuguri so that he could give him the money. 

Once he arrived at the counter, he smirked at the barista.

"How was the coffee, _Daishou Suguru_?" the black haired boy asked, smiling innocently. Daishou looked down at his tag before replying.

"It was amazing! - he handed him the money, before waving him goodbye, smirking slyly - See you around, _Kuroo Tetsuroo_ "

And so it began. Daishou and his friends, Hiroo, Kuguri, Sakishima and Numai, started showing up at the coffee shop, Daishou always ordered his impossible order and Kuroo always wrote his name in some horrible way. Nothing that Daishou couldn't handle, he didn't even know why he wasn't mad. Maybe his friends insulted him way too much and now those words didn't have any effect on him. That, if true, would have been cool. But Daishou knew that wasn't it. It probably was the thrill of finally having someone to bicker with, someone who didn't get tired after a few times.

"What can I get you today?" Kuroo asked, the third week Daishou showed up with his study group. Well, calling it a "study group" was a compliment, since all they did was make fun of Kuguri for always looking at Shibayama and trying to set up Hiroo with random people that came in. It was more of a normal friend meeting than a study group.

"A grande latte, two decaf shots of espresso and no foam" Daishou replied, robotically. Kuroo nodded, writing it down in the page where he had written his name. Yes, because Kuroo had a _whole_ page dedicated to Daishou. It was 1. useless, because Daishou always ordered the same thing, except this time, because he forgot the two regular on the top, and 2. stupid, because he always mispelled the name of rude customers and he never gave them a whole page on his notebook. Because, well, it was _stupid_.

Or, at least, that's what Kenma and Yaku told him. 

"You know it's stupid! It takes up a lot of space and it's all messy! Don't even write it down, my God, Tetsuroo, how the hell are you even the manager of this place, you're such a child" Yaku lashed at him. Kuroo just rolled his eyes, because he knew they _didn't get it_. It wasn't like he didn't know it was pointless to write Daishou's order down every time, because he did know, and he did that _because_ of that. But he wanted to document Daishou's order's journey. He wanted to see _when_ he would crumble and give up. Or not. He just wanted to see for how long they could drag that stupid "rivalry" along. But mostly, he did that because it was fun. He liked his job, mostly because he worked with a lot of his friends, but he had to admit it was a bit boring. Especially because their coffee shop was a chill place, made specially for high school and uni students who looked for a place where they could relax and work on their assignments. So, for him, having someone who spiced things up a bit was a delight.

"I don't know, man, to me it looks like you just want someone to argue because Yaku doesn't have the patience to do it every time you say dumb shit" Bokuto, one of Kuroo's friends, told him, one Sunday afternoon, during Kuroo's break. Kuroo sighed, lighting up his cigarette and taking a hit.

"I do miss arguing. But I don't do that with this dude, you know? He orders this one drink all messed up and then I write his name with some insults in it. Then we smirk at each other and it's all fun and games, you know?" Bokuto shared a look with Daichi, who stopped by to say hi some minutes before that conversation started. The two of them sighed, then Oikawa, who was there from the beginning, since he liked to camp in the coffee shop from the first minute since they opened it all the way to the minute after the closed it, bursted out laughing.

"Tetsu-chan, are you like, positively sure you don't want to fuck this dude?" the brunette asked, making the other two nod in agreement. Kuroo gasped, the gagged, then raised a finger towards Oikawa.

"Okay, first off, I would never sleep with a dude like that. He seems bratty, annoying, a pain in the ass - cue to his friends' snickers - and over all just an unpleasant guy. So, no thank you, I'd like to just write "Dasshou Shitguru or something on his cup. End of the story, moving on, case closed"

Luckily for him, his friends did let go of the conversation, so he could enjoy Oikawa making fun of Bokuto for always talking about his boyfriend, Akaashi.

"Oh, right! - Oikawa suddenly shouted, hitting Kuroo on the chest with his hand - When are you going to make me see who this dude is? I always come so early and go away so late but I never noticed him"

"Yeah, it's because his group is kinda quiet. They don't do anything to put the spotlight on them and me and Daishou usually just smirk at each other when he's at the counter and he pays for their coffee. But, like, if you want I can show you next Friday"

Oikawa clapped his hands, smiling.

"Oh my God, I can't wait to meet your boyfriend!" 

Kuroo never stood up and left quicker in his whole life.

When Friday came, Kuroo felt nervous. he didn't know why, but he didn't want Oikawa to know who Daishou was. He felt like he was his secret, something only he could see and interact with, for that little time they saw each other. This was also stupid, like the notebook thing, because they could hardly call that an "interaction", since they didn't even _talk_. But Kuroo liked it, he liked how Daishou never seemed to smirk at his friends like he smirked at him.

"Okay, so, rules: - Kuroo raised a finger, ready to count the list of rules he made the night before - if you refer to him as my boyfriend I'll break this piggy bank on your head. - he raised a second finger - If you just try to say something about the conversation we had on Sunday I'll skin you alive. - he raised a third finger - If you embarass me, you're not allowed to come here during business hours" 

Oikawa raised his hands, surrending. "Whatever you say, Tetsu-chan! I would never embarass you in front of your boyfriend!" that earned him a slap on the back of his head.

"Shut the fuck up"

Daishou was, well, _surprised_ to see Kuroo already talking to a guy while handing some cups to a customer. He turned to Hiroo, frowning, but the black haired boy just shrugged, sitting down next to Numai. 

"What, are you jealous?" Sakishima joked, slightly pushing him, making him laugh.

"You wish! He probably started beef with the dude or something" he replied, writing down everyone's orders.

"They seem in good terms, dude. Like, they probably are friends and they want to catch up, you know, like normal friends" Numai argued, looking at Hiroo when saying the last part.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" _Normal_ friends don't catch up while smoking a blunt" The others all bursted out laughing, catching the attention of the table next to them. 

"I can't believe you're still mad about that, I even told you! ' _I'm a bit stoned right now, do you want to come anyway?_ ' like? That's your fault"

One of the guys in the nearby table chuckled, making Numai and Hiroo turn around.

"Enjoying the free entertainment?" Numai asked while Hiroo just looked at the stranger, who shook his head and smiled.

"No, no, I just found it funny because one of my friends was mad for the same reason"

Hiroo turned around to face Numai, hitting him on the shoulder.

"See? You're the stupid one"

"That's not what he said? He just admitted he's a stoner like you?" Numai replied, confused.

"Well, even if he didn't, he should've, because that was stupid, Kazuma. Now, can I come through and go order? We still have to study for that one Costume Art test" Daishou said, standing up to pressure his friends into moving. Numai and Hiroo groaned, letting him pass, and then going back to talking to the stoner stranger.

Daishou walked towards the counter, smirking at Kuroo.

"What's your order today?" the black haired barista asked, reciprocating the smirk, under Oikawa's piercing gaze. 

"A grande latte, two decaf shots of espresso and no foam" Daishou said, for the seventh week in a row. He stopped asking for strange orders after the second week, mostly because he wanted to see for how long Kuroo could endure hearing him order that stupid drink. A stupid drink who wasn't even that bad and that he started loving in just two months. 

Oikawa scrunched his nose, looking down on him.

"No foam?" he asked, but quickly shut up when Kuroo glared him. Daishou chuckled.

"Yeah, no foam. It tastes disgusting"

"It tastes like nothing?" Oikawa said, ready to defend his beloved foam.

"Yeah, that's the point" Daishou put an end to the conversation.

Oikawa looked at Kuroo, shocked, but the black haired boy just shook his head and came back to writing down the rest of the orders. 

"So...you're the Daishit guy" Oikawa said, and Kuroo really wanted to bash his head on the counter.

"The _what_ guy?" the green haired boy asked, his gaze darting between the two guys. "You really call me _Daishit_ with your friends?" 

Kuroo blushed, shaking his head. "No!" he said, glaring at Oikawa. "I don't! I listed the names I put on your cup, and this dumbass completely missed the part where I said your name" he tried to explain. Daishou's smile grew bigger while he tried to hold in a laugh. 

"So you talk about me to you friends?" he provoked the other boy, smirking. Oikawa just looked at them, deciding to not intervene, for once in his life. 

"Yeah, well... Don't you?" Kuroo asked, uncertain. He imagined Daishou would talk non stop about him to his friends, because they always looked annoyed when he came back to his table. He observed the green haired boy, who had lowered his gaze, trying to hide his embarassed expression.

"I mean... yeah? Sometimes?" he replied, stumbling a bit on his own words.

Oikawa closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Kuroo, prepare the piggy bank, I don't care anymore" he started, before looking directly at Daishou. Kuroo tried to stop him, begging him to shut his mouth for once in his life, but Oikawa couldn't take it anymore.

"Couldn't you two just kiss and call it a day?" he asked, sighing deeply afterwards. "Oh God, that felt good to say"

Daishou's cheeks had never been this red in his entire life. That's what Hiroo said when his friend sat back down at the table, placing his friends' cups in front of them, without looking them in the eyes.

"Is your friend alright?" the stoner stranger asked, tapping on Hiroo's shoulder. The black haired boy shrugged.

"I guess? I don't know? He's never done this" 

Daishou raised his gaze, looking at Hiroo, then at Kuguri until he had looked at everyone concentrated in the conversation.

"Do you think Kuroo was flirting with me, for all this time?"

"By calling you a bitch? And an ass? And a little sh-"

"Thank you for you input, Sakishima" Numai stopped him, holding in a laugh.

"He called him a _what?_ " The stoner stranger asked again, smiling. "I mean, that wouldn't be my approach, when flirting, but Kuroo sure looks like the kind of guy to do that" he quickly added, after Daishou glared at him.

"Wait, you know him?" Hiroo asked. The stranger nodded, moving his light brown hair from his forehead. 

"Yeah, one of my friends, Terushima, is like, super close to him and Bokuto, this other dude, the boyfriend of our other friend, Akaashi" 

"Thanks for the family tree explaination-" 

"Futakuchi"

"Thanks for that, Futakuchi, we were all really interested" Daishou joked, sarcastically. Futakuchi shrugged.

"I was just saying" 

"I mean - Kuguri intervened - Yuki told me that he talks about you an awful lot. He even asked me to tell you to date his ass already, before he kills him in his sleep" 

Numai looked at him in horror.

"Who the fuck are you dating? He sounds terrifying, oh my God"

Kuguri decided to ignore him, concentrating on Daishou, who now rested his head on the table, groaning.

" _Date him_?" he weakly asked. "No, man, I can't do it. We _hate_ each other" the whole table, Futakuchi included, rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Kuroo was crouching down under the counter, while Oikawa took his place in taking the clients' orders. Yaku was sitting next to Kuroo, trying his best to not slap him right now and there. 

"Okay, so, what's the worse thing that could happen? Oikawa doesn't know him, I doubt the thing will stay in his mind for more than a day" he tried to reassure him. Kuroo sighed.

"But what if it doesn't go away?"

"And what if I run you over? God, you sound so stupid, Tetsuroo. Why are you so bothered by it, anyway? I thought you hated his guts or something" 

Kuroo held his breath. _Why_ did he care so much? Why Oikawa saying they should kiss already made him crouch down under the counter like an embarrassed child? Why did he feel his cheeks burn, all of a sudden? Could it be that, deep down, he wanted Daishou to be his boyfriend? That didn't make sense. That really didn't make sense, because he didn't know anything about the green haired boy, outside of his friend group, his favourite ice cream flavour (he asked for it to insult him on his notebook, the fourth week Daishou showed up), his favourite subject and his fear of dogs and his hatred of foam. He didn't know that much, but he did find the few things he knew to be _cute_.

"Fuck. - Kuroo said, running a hand in his hair - _Fuck_. I didn't fucking fall in love with Daishou Suguru"

Until the next Friday came, Daishou evaluated the idea of not showing up, that week. He actually made a whole plan, about it. He would miss his morning lessons, then he would text his friends, saying he was sick. They probably would go to the coffee shop anyway, and they would tell Kuroo that he was sick, and the other boy would't be concerned about him missing. It was perfect, but Daishou should've known that the Universe hated him. 

On Friday, he ignored his alarm, just like he used to do when he was sick in high school. But then he heard the annoying personalized ringer Kuguri put for himself in his phone, and he grabbed the device, putting his friend on speaker.

"What?" he spat out, trying not to yawn on Kuguri's face. 

"Hiroo told me you didn't show up early, so I'm calling you to tell you to get ready, if you're not going to your Uni, then you're going out with me and Shibayama" he said. Daishou blinked twice, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"What?" he said again, stressing the pronunciation a bit. Kuguri sighed.

"You have to go out with me and Shibayama" he repeated. Daishou sat up, scratching his head.

"No, listen, I don't want to be the third wheel or something. Can't you go out by yourselves? You're both nineteen" he argued. But Kuguri seemed irremovable.

"No, you won't be the third wheel. We're all skipping our lessons for you, you better be ready in fifteen or Numai is shooting you in the balls with his Nerf gun"

Daishou did, in fact, get ready in fifteen minutes, not because he was particulary happy to go out with his friends, but because he knew Numai _would_ shoot him in the dick. It already happened in middle school, and he wasn't keen on feeling that pain again. 

He arrived early to the meet up spot (if you could call the bench outside the park a "meet up spot" that is), and he waited for his friends to show up and explain just what the fuck they had in mind. 

He was a bit scared, he had to admit it. For the past week he acted so strangely that even Hiroo got seriously worried, cancelling his _date_ with Futakuchi to play Five Night's at Freddy's with him. He didn't even know _why_ why he was being so strange. He didn't know that brunette dude. He didn't cared enough to listen to his stupid comment, and yet he had been losing his mind over it for the past week. Perhaps it was the fact that he _hoped_ Kuroo would kiss him, because he actually would like it really much. He came to that conclusion that Tuesday night, rolling in bed and trying to fall asleep. He stopped moving and thought "I bet that if Kuroo was here and kissed me, I'd fall asleep". He immediately woke up Sakishima, screaming that he "was going crazy" and the poor guy had to listen to him rambling about his stupid _crush_ , because it was that, a damned crush, Daishou Suguru had a fucking crush on Kuroo Tetsuroo, and that wasn't cool. It really wasn't.

He would have sulked in his thoughts for the rest of the morning, if he didn't hear Hiroo's voice curse Futakuchi out for making him trip and fall. He smiled, looking up to his group of friends, who was slowly walking towards him. He noticed they were all holding a cup of bubble tea, and he felt a bit envious. He wanted it too, damn it. 

"Oh, c'mon, don't make that face, we got one for you too" Numai said, handing him a cup. Shibayama shook his head, sighing.

"Right. _Shibayama_ got one for you, we already walked out the store. Sorry, I guess"

Daishou shrugged, drinking the cold beverage. It was hot, that morning, so he really appreciated the coldness of it.

"Okay, so anyway, what's with you all skipping class for me? You never did that" Daishou asked, watching his friends sit next to him on the bench.

"Well, you never fell in love with the cute barista after you've been teasing each other for months. This is an emergency situation, you literally called me crying on Wednesday because you realized you wanted to hold his hand and kiss him goodnight. Cringe"

Daishou gasped, tried to say something, and then closed his mouth, because he didn't know what to say.

"Now, since we have two couples here, - Numai pointed at Hiroo, Futakuchi, Kuguri and Shibayama - I thought it would have been cool to get their point of view" 

Daishou frowned. "Since when Hiroo is going out with Futakuchi?" he asked, catching the attention of everyone.

"Since Tuesday" Sakishima replied. Daishou opened his mouth once again. Then closed it. Okay, fine, that made sense. Hiroo seemed the kind of guy to jump in a relationship and try it out. His eyes suddenly widened.

"You want me to pull a Hiroo?" he asked, making Numai nodded.

"Yeah! If he can have a relationship after meeting a guy at a bar because you were having a gay panic attack, you surely can ask the guy you've been flirting with for the past months" he said. Daishou hated that it made sense.

"But I can't do that" he muttered, playing with his fingers. 

"Why not, we have proof that Kuroo likes you back. You don't even have to worry about a possible rejection" Sakishima deadpanned, tired of that situation already. He really just wanted Daishou to confess, so that he would no longer wake him up in the middle of the night to ask him if he thought Kuroo would like to eskimoo kiss. Like, how could he know? He barely even showed up at those studying sessions because he _knew_ they weren't studying. He barely even remembered the face of this Kuroo. 

Daishou tried to think of a way to explain that he was worried about the fact that Kuroo would notice just how bad of a person he was. He didn't know enough about to him to fall in love. And maybe he didn't even wanted to date! He just wanted to be friends with him! The possibilities were endless, but explaining them to their friends would have been pointless, because they all thought the problem could be resolved easily. 

"Okay, since you're such a coward, let's make this a bet. You ask him out this afternoon, if he says yes, you owe us a month worth of free coffee. If he says no, we're gonna pay for your coffee for the rest of the year" Hiroo suggested. The others all nodded, making Daishou suspicious. Their punishment lasted way longer than his, and if that had been a fair bet, they'd try to have the shorter one. 

"Stop it with that face, we just know for a fact that we will win" Hiroo quickly added.

There was something to know about Suguru Daishou. He liked bets. He liked bets even if he knew that hehad slim chances of winning them. And he would accept any bet, just to prove his friends that they were wrong. 

"I accept" obviously he did.

That afternoon, Daishou actually felt sick. Nothing too serious, he was just nervous. But he actually almost backed up. He stopped himself just because, in whatever way Kuroo replied, he would have won. And he really liked winning.

The coffee shop seemed quieter than usual. Or maybe Daishou was just tuning out the quiet voices that usually greeted him. He gulped, scanning the local, looking for one familiar black haired guy. He was, as always behind the counter. He seemed out of it, like he had something in his mind that was bothering him. Daishou asked himself if it was the right time, if he should wait next week, or show up another day. He felt someone giving him a pat on the shoulder and turned around. Kuguri's boyfriend was next to him, smiling. 

"Go talk to him, he's bothered because you showed up later than usual. He thought you wouldn't come today" he explained, and suddenly Daishou felt a wave of anxiety taking control of him. Kuroo was _sad_ because he didn't show up in time. Kuroo's mood was affected by Daishou's presence. It suddenly hit him, that Kuroo liked him back. He really did, and Daishou had just lost a bet with his friends. but he didn't care, because _Kuroo Tetsuroo_ liked him so much that he was _sad_ he didn't showed up. He let that sink in, while he walked towards the counter, smiling. Not a sarcastic smirk, this time it was a honest smile. He really was _happy_ to be there.

"So, are you going to look me in the eyes while I place my order or do i have to talk to your nest hair" Daishou joked, his smile growing wider. Kuroo raised his head quickly, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Daishou.

"Hi! I thought you weren't going to come because of what Oikawa said. I'm sorry, by the way, if that made you uncomfortable or-" Daishou sighed, taking Kuroo's hand, making him shut up.

"You talk so fucking much" he said. He didn't think he would start his confession like that, but if that was how it was supposed to go, so be it. He was going to grow some balls for once in his life.

"You talk so much and I can't fucking believe I want to listen to every single thing that comes out of your mouth. But I do! I want to hear everything you have to say and I want to do it as... - he took a shaky breath, gathering his courage - I want to do it as your _boyfriend_ because I want to kiss you to make you shut up when you start to ramble about stupid shit, and I want to hold your hand when you talk about the things that worry you, and I want to kiss your cheek when you say something funny. I want to make you laugh when I kiss you where you're ticklish. I want to hold your hand when we go grocery shopping together. I want to be able to call you mine" he said, looking directly into Kuroo's eyes.

The black haired boy's eyes widened and cheeks became red. A cute smile made his way on his face. 

"I love you too" he simply replied. He didn't need to say anything else, because that simple sentence was enough. Daishou knew it. 

"So, what you're gonna order?" Kuroo asked, still smiling and looking at Daishou like he was the only one in the shop.

"a grande latte, two decaf shots of espresso and no foam" they said in the same moment, almost as if they were singing a nursery song. 

Daishou smiled. Sometimes losing felt nice.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! i honestly cant tell if i like this or not, but anyway skfj  
> come scream abt kuroshou on twitter asf !!


End file.
